In cabinet making there are many variations of hinges used to support doors.
One of the most widely used hinges is referred to as; The Pivot Hinge or The Pin Hinge (being one of the same).
For clear definition in this reference it will be referred to as The Pivot Hinge.
Because of its construction the pivot hinge requires a slot to be machined into the cabinet door, thereby allowing a relief for the hinge to be inserted and attached.
In the professional cabinet making industry the most widely used method to obtain said relief is the use of a table saw.
Whereas the table saw will have a plurality of blades assembled (dado blades). Thereby adjusting the table saw to a predetermined depth, Henceforth a stop will be attached to the table saw work surface to cease cutting at a predetermined length. Whereas another guide (fence) will be adjusted to a given dimension to properly place the hinge at its appropriate position parallel to the door side.
Each cabinet door has at least two hinges. This requires a re-setting of the table saw fence. Some cabinet doors such as; Pantry, linen, utility etc., are very tall and require three to four hinges per door. This takes repeated and unnecessary adjustments on the table saw.
There are many drawbacks in performing this operation on the table saw. For example; the table saw is the nucleus of a cabinet shop and when it is being used to cut slots for hinges, production is stalled. Another draw back in using the table saw is safety. "Kick backs" on the table saw are not rare when performing this operation, bring great harm to the operator. The work "Kick back" is terminology used in the cabinet industry. Whereby a saw being improperly used will bind and return (kick back) the material to the operator at great velocity and impact. Another draw back using the table saw to slot for pivot hinges is the time required to set up. The blade normally used to cut sheet material has to be removed and a plurality of blades (dado) installed. When slotting is finished the set up procedure is reversed.
Still another draw back is the time required to train unskilled labor. While the results are not complicated the procedure is complex, requiring those skilled in the art to perform.
The object of the present invention herein described and illustrated is to provide an economical means of cutting precision slots into sheet materials.
Another object of the present invention is to provide protection to the operator means use of a guard and blades recessed below the work surface.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide controlled depth of cut.
Still object of the present invention is to provide simplicity for use by unskilled labor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide ease of set up means adjustable stops and fence.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to allow other machines to perform continuous operation.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as further described hereinafter.
The present invention will be more understood with reference to the following accompanying description and accompanying detailed drawings, in which: